Harry Potter and the Guardian of Time
by twistedcloud
Summary: Just when Harry thinks that his summer can't get any worse, a Guardian appears and takes him away from his relatives, to a place where he can learn who can be trusted, and who can not. independent Harry, HG, HrR,
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership. I do, though, own the Council, and anything else you don't recognize from the Potterverse.

**Prologue**

"This meeting of the Council of Universal Protectors has now come to order," said Mathasar, an Elder in the Council. "We've gathered here tonight to discuss an urgent pressing matter that has come up over the last year. As you all know, this Council monitors several hundred different dimensions. At this moment, there is relative peace in the Inter-Dimensional Universe, with the exception of one world. A creature named Tom Riddle has been causing havoc again after a 13 year absence. His goals are to rule the world, to purge the universe of all those he deems un-pure. We can not allow this to happen."

"I don't understand," said Gaspar. "What world are we talking about? What's so special about this Tom Riddle that the world's law enforcement can not take care of him?"

"Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, as he goes by, is a dark wizard, in a world where Wizards and Witches, and regular non-magical people are separated, with the non-magical beings not knowing about the others." explained Mathasar. "Voldemort is a very powerful wizard, his power far exceeding that of many of our guardians, and almost every one of the other wizards on that planet. I wish to send our most powerful Guardian to assist the one Wizard who has the power to match Tom Riddles."

"Our most powerful Guardian?" asked Zacharias, a relatively new member of the Council. "Who exactly do you believe to be the most powerful Guardian? I was under the impression that this council was made up of the most powerful Guardians."

"While this Council is made up of the some of the more powerful Guardians of this Council," Mathasar said. "There is one Guardian out there, whose power will far exceed our own, once he fully comes into it. I believe that if this Guardian goes on this mission, he will fully come into his powers, and will not only help defeat this dark wizard, but will bring peace to the entire Inter-Dimensional Universe."

"Which Guardian did you have in mind?" asked Gaspar. "There are many spread out among the many dimensions."

"I believe that our current Guardian of Time will be a great asset to this conflict," said Mathasar. "I personally trained Gryphon Ashford myself, and I know that he is an amazing fighter. Also, over the last few years, since his graduation from Guardian Training, he has spent much of his time in the other dimensions receiving training from other fighters, learning many skills along the way. He is a skilled elementalist, and is able to manipulate all of the major elements. He has learned how to manipulate his Ki from some ancient Japanese Monks, and is skilled in both hand-to-hand and weapon combat. Add all this to his Guardian powers, and he is a major asset to any battle. I believe that if we send Gryphon to mentor this boy, to give him the training that he needs, then he'll be able to beat this prophecy that's been foretold about him and Voldemort. So I believe that we should bring this matter to a close. All those who wish to send Gryphon Ashford to assist in the upcoming war with the Dark Lord Voldemort, say 'I',"

There was a resounding 'I' throughout the room. "Very well," said Mathasar, turning to a guard by the door. "Please go out and inform Gryphon Ashford that his presence is requested at this meeting." The guard nodded his head and left the chamber.

Mathasar turned back to the rest of the council and said "I truly believe that we are doing the right thing. We can not let this dark wizard take control. As we speak, he is researching ways to open gateways to the other dimensions. If he is able to access these other worlds, he'll be able to recruit some extremely dark allies, and amass himself an army of extreme proportions. We need to stop him before he has a chance…"

Before Mathasar could say what he was going to say, he was interrupted by the door opening, and Gryphon entering the Council Chamber.

"You called for me, Masters?" asked Gryphon.

"Yes, Gryphon," said Mathasar. "We've called you here today to explain to your new mission to you. It has recently come to our attention that a powerful Dark wizard has been slowly amassing enough power that he'll soon be able to cross dimensions, and slowly take over all known universes. There is a boy, prophesized to be able to take him down. Unfortunately, every time this boy fights him, it ends in nothing but pain for him. It is now your new mission to go and find this boy, teach him everything you can that will prepare him for his destiny, then, be with him in the end, to aid him in any way possible. This dark lord must not be permitted to escape his dimension. He must be stopped, and you will use whatever force you have to use to stop him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Mathasar, I understand completely," said Gryphon. "If I may ask, what if this Dark Wizard becomes too much, even after I give this boy his training? Will I be permitted to call for the council's aid in defeating this evil?"

"Yes, Gryphon," answered Mathasar. "If it all becomes too much for you, you may call upon the council for assistance. But I believe that you will be able to do this on your own. You can consider this your final test, if you do this, you'll be upgraded to a full mastership in the council. So, unless you have any further questions, you may take your leave. Go now; prepare your weapons, and anything else you believe that you will need on this quest. While you are on this world, you will have an unlimited bank account incase you need anything. Good luck, Gryphon. This council has every faith in you, and your ability to complete your mission. Please keep us informed of your progress."

"Yes, Masters," said Gryphon, taking his leave.

"Do you really believe that he can do this on his own?" asked Zacharias. "He is still young. Perhaps we should have left this to someone with a bit more experience."

"No, I have faith in Gryphon," said Mathasar. "He is a powerful young man, and he will be able to do this on his own. If that's all, then I believe this meeting can be adjourned. Good night, every one, we'll meet again tomorrow."

The Council all stood, and made their ways out the door.

Meanwhile, in a completely different universe, in a small, suburban town known as Little Whinging, Surrey, in England, there was a nicely sized house, perfect for a family of moderate income. In the smallest bedroom of Number 4, Privet Drive, Harry Potter, soon to be sixteen-year-old boy wizard, woke up with a scream.


	2. Chapter 1Saviour

**Chapter One – Saviour **

The nightmares were getting worse. Every night since it happened, Harry had been dreaming about Sirius falling through the Veil, Voldemort possessing his body. Some nights, he begged for death, being tortured would take its toll on any one.

Sitting in his window, Harry wondered how many guards from the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's covert militia against Voldemort, were standing outside to make sure he didn't leave the safety of his relative's house. Harry had been on Privet Drive for two weeks now, and he had yet to receive a single letter from his friends, nor Dumbledore. Every time he tried to leave his house, the Order guards would prevent him from leaving; as soon as he stepped outside, they would escort him back in, simply telling him that Dumbledore forbid him from leaving the house.

Harry sat in his window until the sun rose that morning, knowing that if he went back to sleep, he'd only dream again. He was reading through his defense against the dark arts book when he heard his aunt Petunia moving about the kitchen below. Knowing he'd get in more trouble if he didn't go down to make breakfast, Harry got himself dressed and left his room.

After what could only be described as the most uncomfortable breakfast to date, Harry made his way back up to his bedroom. Even though his family ignored his very presence, they still found time to glare at him whenever he reached for a second piece of toast. Once in his room, Harry took his customary spot by his window, where he opened his DaDa book once again.

"You know," came a voice from his bed. "You really should be more careful when you enter a room, you never know who might be there waiting for you."

Harry jumped up, and his wand was in his hand before his book even hit the ground. "Who are you?" he asked. "How did you get into my room? Dumbledore said these wards are impenetrable, and that nobody could get through."

"Relax, Harry, I mean you no harm," said the man, who came out of the shadows. He was tall, perhaps six foot, with black hair, and blue eyes. "In fact, I'm here to help you. You've recently learned that you're destined to fight the dark lord, Voldemort, am I correct?"

"How did you know about that?" asked Harry. "Dumbledore told me that he had not told anybody else about the prophecy."

"Don't worry yourself," said the man. "Dumbledore didn't tell me anything, although I don't think you should believe everything that man has to say. My name is Gryphon Ashford, I was sent to train you but the Council of Universal Protectors. Dumbledore has nothing to do with me being here, nor does he know I'm here."

"Council of Universal Protectors?" asked Harry. "I've never heard of them. How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"There is no easy way for me to ask you to trust me, Harry," answered Gryphon. "I just hope that you'll believe me when I say I want to help you, and that I want Voldemort stopped before he can kill anybody else. As a sign of good will, I'm going to present you with this."

Gryphon pulled a five foot Katana from behind his back, and held it out to Harry. "Sword fighting will only be one of the skills I hope to train you in. I will help you better control your magic, and you will learn to manipulate your magic without your wand, which will help you should you ever lose it, as well as surprising your enemy. And that is just to start with, Harry, if you agree to let me train you, you'll learn plenty more. Oh, and as an incentive, I'll take you from this place that you're supposed to call home, and take you to a place that rightfully belongs to you."

"I, uh, I'm not supposed to leave Privet Drive," said Harry. "Dumbledore told me that as long as I stay here, I'll be protected by the Blood Wards that were set up when my mother died to save me."

"Blood ward?" asked Gryphon, who looked around. "I don't know what that old man has been telling you, but there are no blood wards around here. The only wards that have been set up around here and an anti-apparition ward, and an anti-portkey ward."

"He lied to me?" Harry said. "All this time I could've been with my friends, with the people who care about me, and he's been forcing me to stay with these people. How could he? How could he make me stay with these bastards when he knew how they treated me."

"Calm down, Harry, there's more," said Gryphon. "Before I came here I took the liberty of checking in on Dumbledore. He wasn't in his office, so I did a bit of snooping. Apparently he's been having all your mail directed back to his office. I've got here a bunch of letters from friends, a couple from Gringotts, and a few other things. I'm sorry to say that I read a few of the opened Gringotts letters; apparently he's been getting your bank statements. Harry, thousands of Galleons have been getting removed from your account over the last 15 years. Dumbledore has been the person authorizing these transactions. Where the money has gone, I'm not sure, but he's been stealing from you. Another was a letter telling you that you must attend the Will Reading of Sirius Black. If you don't attend, everything will instead go to a Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore was already penning a letter to you telling you that it was to dangerous for you to go. You'll be going, Harry, I'm going to take you myself. It's time you got away from all the manipulation. I'm not going to tell you what to do, Harry, you'll make all the decisions, from this point forward, I'll just be there to help you.

"How are you going to get me away from the Dursley's?" asked Harry. "As far as I know, they have legal custody of me until I turn 17."

"That's the easy part," said Gryphon. "The council has powerful allies everywhere, including inside the Ministry for Magic. I've got a fake i.d. set up, stating that I'm your second cousin on your Father's side. All the paperwork has been done, all we have to do is get your relatives to sign custody over to me, and it's finished. Dumbledore won't be able to stop it. After that's finished, you can go through all your inheritance, and decide on a place to stay. As far as I can tell, the Potter Family has plenty of homes all over Europe, and after hearing Sirius Blacks Will, I'm pretty sure you'll have a few more homes. Pack up all your things, while I go talk to you Aunt and Uncle. That is, if you want to come with me. I mean, you could stay here until you turn 17, if that's what you really want."

Harry stared at Gryphon for a minute, with wide eyes. "Are you bloody mad?" he asked. "And give up my only chance at getting the hell out of here; I'll be ready to leave before you can finish talking to my relatives."

"Excellent," said Gryphon. "I'll just go do that then. Just meet me downstairs, you can say goodbye to your relatives."

Harry snorted as Gryphon went out the door. He quickly gathered everything he had taken out of his school trunk, which really wasn't much, so it didn't take him very long.

A few minutes later found Harry dragging his trunk into the family room. His Aunt and Uncle were sitting on the couch, a briefcase sitting on the table in front of them, and greedy smiles on their faces.

"Well, boy," said Vernon. "It appears as though you'll be leaving us for good. You better not have left anything in your bedroom. If we find it, it will be burned. Now, get the hell out of my house, and if you ever step foot on my door step again, it will be the last thing you ever..."

Gryphon coughed, and Vernon stopped talking, turning a bright puce colour. Harry smirked and said, "Goodbye Vernon, Aunt Petunia. I hope that you remain safe, and I hope that I never have to see either of you ever again. Tell Dudley that he better pray he never runs into me, because I've got years of pent up anger against him that's just aching to get out."

"Let's go, Harry, we've got nothing more to say here," said Gryphon, who picked up Harry's trunk with one arm, and walked to the front door.

Without looking back, Harry followed Gryphon out the front door and down the front walkway. They had just made it to the end of the drive, when they were stopped by a voice.

"Whoa there, Harry, where do you think your going?" that was Tonks, one of Dumbledore's phoenix's. "You know that you're not allowed to leave your house. So how about you turn around and go back inside. Don't make me force you back in."

"I'm sorry, but do you have a purpose being here?" asked Gryphon. "You see, my charge and I are in a bit of hurry, and you're slowing us down. Now if you will kindly get out of the way."

"I don't think so," Tonks said. "Harry Potter is not permitted to leave the address of Number Four, Privet Drive, as stated by his magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore. I don't know or care who you are, Harry is to go back into his house."

"Well, you've been horribly misinformed," replied Gryphon. "According to the Ministry of Magic, until this morning, Harry James Potter had no magical guardian. That's why I'm here. I'm Harry's new magical guardian. Seeing as how I'm his cousin on his Fathers side, the Ministry found that I was the perfect candidate for custody of Harry. All I had to do was get his aunt and uncle to sign over custody, which was easy, and we're off to the races. Now then, since I have legal custody over Harry, I believe I have the right to take him away from this awful place, and you have no say in the matter. Now, since I can plainly see that your wand is in your hand, if you are not willing to duel me, I suggest you remove yourself from my sight before I decide to challenge you to a dual. Let's go, Harry."

"Wait," Tonks yelled. "Harry, Professor Dumbledore has specifically told you that you can not leave here. If you disobey him, he won't be pleased with you. And he won't be pleased with me. Harry, please, I know you're upset about Sirius, but don't do anything irrational. Think this through; you have protections here that won't help you anywhere else. Just go back into your house, please."

"Tonks, you don't understand," Harry said. "Right now, I don't give a crap about what Professor Dumbledore thinks. The old man has a lot of explaining to do. If he hadn't of kept Sirius locked in that house, the house that he hated so much, then Sirius might not have done something so rash. That house was as much a prison to Sirius as Azkaban was. There's plenty more too, but as of right now, I'm out from under Dumbledore's fist, I won't be manipulated any longer. Gryphon is going to help become independent, he's my relative, and he's damn better then the Dursley's. I'm sorry Tonks, but I'm done here, I'll never step foot in that house again, and nobody is going to make me."

"Harry, you know I care about you," Tonks said. "Sirius was my cousin, so that kind of makes us family. I'm going to let you go, Harry, but I want you to do me a favour. Here's my invisibility cloak. I want your friend here to stun me, and for to put the cloak over me, so it at least looks like you got by me. I'll tell Dumbledore that I tried to stop you, and that your friend warned me to move out of the way before stunning me. Good luck, Harry, send Remus or me an Owl soon, please, so we know that you're okay."

"Thank you, Tonks," Harry said. "I'm going to have Sirius' Will read tomorrow. I'd appreciate it if you and Remus were there, but please, please don't tell Dumbledore that you're going to meet me."

"I won't, Harry," replied Tonks. "And we'll be there. Just be careful, and take care of yourself. You can stun me now, I'll see you soon Harry."

Gryphon took a wand out of his sleeve and stunned Tonks, with Harry quickly covering her with the invisibility cloak. They quickly made there way down the road, away from Privet drive. Once they were far enough away, Gryphon took a hold of Harry's arm, and they disappeared from Privet Drive. Little did Harry know, he'd be back sooner then he thought.


End file.
